Marcas
by Kary-Snape
Summary: Que pasaria si por culpa de alguien no amigable mandaran a Herm y a sus compañeros en la época de los merodeadores conoceria allí el amor?
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo:1 (roces en el pasillo).  
  
Era un día nublado, era de mañana, bastante temprano diria yo. Las cosas de este año, marchaban demasiado bien, Voldemort todavía no había intentado matar a Harry, los professores estaban todos demasiado tranquilo sin excepción en Snape.  
  
Moví la cabeza, para quitarme todos esos oscuros pensamientos, mire mí reloj de pulsera ya casi eran las 7.30 tenia que acabarme de vestir, tanto Lavender i Parvarti seguian dormidas.  
  
Una sonrisa se me cruzo en mis labios: "-Claro si hoy es sábado Pero bueno sera questión de ir al amorzar, asi nadie me molestará.  
  
Me acabé de vestir y baje a desayunar, por el camino iba sumergida en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta que había topado con alguién:  
  
-!Granger! 10 puntos por no fijarse por donde handa.  
  
La voz de Snape resonó por todo el pasillo. Pero yo, sin inmutarme seguir mí camino. Me daba igual lo que él me estaba diciendo.  
  
Dentro de poco volvería a mí destino y a ese "vigia"asqueroso no lo volvería a ver ni en pintura por suerte. Mientras seguía otra vez en mís pensamientos , unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron a mí.  
  
-Esque no me escucha cuando le hablo! O cree que esta por enciama de las normas como su amigo Potter?  
  
-Por su descaró le descontaré 20 puntos a su casa y una detención, le espero esta tarde en mi despacho a las 5 de la tarde. I le puedo a segurar que como no aparezca su casa perdera más puntos que los que jamás a llegado a imaginar. Ambos se obserbavan yo, retire mi vista hasta otro punto del pasillo y le contesté:  
  
-Gracias, profesor Snape, por todos estos fantasticos años de humillaciones, de cualquier forma dentro de muy poco se librara de mí. No tendrá que soportarme más, ni yo a usted, espero que estos años le hayan satisfecho. Y por lo que se tracta de la detención de esta tarde, no podrá ser porque me tengo que ir. Asi que, a estado un placer, volverme a encontrarme con usted.  
  
Hubo un estado de silenció:  
  
-Señorita Granger, ya que su respectivas aficiones de alabarse a si misma de la manera más poco agradable hacía mi, le podría costar su expulsión. Pero espero que haya donde vaya siempre recuerde una cosa:  
  
-Los caidos, siempre recordamos a los vencidos y la piedad para los santos es la piedad de los débiles.  
  
Me gire y me fuí.  
  
************************************************************ Este es mi casi primer fic de esta pareja, SS/HG, siempre me entusiasmo esta pareja, por lo contrario que son entre ambos y la rivalidad que se procesan .  
  
Aclaraciones importantes:  
  
Cuando digo que Hermione se tiene que ir significa: Que ella nunca a pertenecido a Howgarts sino a otro colegio llamado " la torre del colmillo"(esto lo saque de Orphen el mago una serie manga). Pero bueno, este fic lo quiero ambientar en el pasado como una especie de error que produce que varios miemberos entre estos Hermione van aparara en la época de los Merodeadores. *************************************************************Si hay alguien que le gustaria, darme ideas para la continuación de este fic estaria encantada. Dejadme rewiers, please!!! Que para mí es algo muy importante, me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. 


	2. capitulo2

Capitulo 2  
  
Me senté a desayunar en la única mesa que había rodeada por los pocos profesores que les tocaba estar allí. Era Navidad, muy pocos alumnos en esas fechas se quedaban en Howgarts.  
  
Me serví un café con leche y un croisant de chocolate, así como cada mañana.Sin percartar-me que Albus me estaba observando. Miré hacía él y me dijo:  
  
-Es hoy verdad? Me preguntó casi en un susurró. -Si. Dije. -No tienes porque precuparte, todo saldrá bien, y dentro de poco podrás volver a reunite con nosotros de nuevo. Ya lo verás.  
  
Con un tanto de descaró y con tristeza me diriji hacía él:  
  
-Perdonemé por lo que le voy a decir.  
  
-Pero no es usted quién se va, usted es de familia de magos y yo no. Allí donde vuelvo, no me quieren me harán la vida imposible es más esta vez no se si volveré y si vuelvo me arrebataran la poco esperanza que me queda.  
  
Albus se levantó y se sentó a su lado:  
  
-Pequeña, no me ofendes al decirme esto, al contrario me gusta saber lo que piensan los alumnos. Tienes razón por lo que dices pero piensa que allí no vas estar sola: esta el Benito, la Patri, el Manolo, el Víctor y el Alfred mejor grupo que ese dudó mucho que no lo encuentres.  
  
Yo sonreí. -Ves no es tan malo. Ahora cuando acabes de desayunar, vienes a mí despacho donde te entragare todas tus pertenencias. 


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore, la tutora de la casa de los leones estaba muy agitada. -Minerva, ella es de la torre del colmillo y.. -No, ella pertenece a Howgarts, aunque sea de allí ella siempre sera de aquí.  
  
-Nunca has pensado que durante todo este tiempo ella siempre ha deseado volver allí, con su gente, con sus amigos,... -Pero, Albus.  
  
-No, Minerva es así.  
  
-Entonces los nuevos alumnos, que vienen de la torre ocuparan su sitio verdad? -Sí, me temo que si, pero lo mejor es no darle vueltas al tema.  
  
De inminete la puerta se abrió, apareciendo detrás de ella Hermione.  
  
-Vengo a recoger mis cosas. Pero si en este momento no es el apropiado volveré en otro momento.  
  
-No, te preocupes pequeña, ven  
  
Albus se acercó en un estanté de su despacho y sacó una caja que la depositó encima de la mesa.  
  
-Todo lo que hay dentro te pertence, cojelo ah!! Y otra cosa Hagrid te esta preparando tú caballo, para que puedas partir de inmediato.  
  
Hermione se miró la caja, miró a su tutora y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, se acercó a la caja con manos temblosas, acarició la tapa con los dedos y abrió la caja.  
  
En ella estaba dipositada sus dos uniformes con sus corpinyos, su espada, su simbolo (conlgante de forma de dragón alado) de pertenencía a la torre del colmillo, sus libros y sobretodo en especial su capa. En cada objecto o ropa que sacaba del baúl su rostro se transformaba a veces en felicidad y otras en tristeza.  
  
En la estancia se embargó un ámbiente de desolación y fustración al instante McGonanagall interrumpió el silencio: -Herm, te echaremos de menos, siempre que estes triste piensa en nosotros y en que siempres seras de Howgarts. Este sentimiento siempre tiene que estar dentro de tí. Y sobretodo nunca debes aparentar maldad para ser fuerte, sino tú parte más alegre para resolver los problemas.  
  
-NO!! ESTO DIGALE A ALGUIEN QUE SEA DE AQUI, PERO A MI NO.  
  
-Pero Hermione, que estas dic..  
  
-MIRE, USTEDES VIVEN EN UN SUEÑO, Y COMO HAGA LO QU E USTED DICE ME MANIPULARAN Y ME MATARAN LA POCA ALMA QUE ME QUEDA ESO SI TENGO.  
  
-Eres como ellos, intentamos que te hicieras de Howgarts lo dimos todo por ti, en cambio nos lo agradeces de esta manera, así con despreció,  
  
-Dejeme que le cite unas palabras así usted sabrá si tengo razón o no:  
  
El amanecer de los grandes  
La perdida de los cobardes  
  
La esperanza de los débiles  
La salvación de algunos  
La fe de muchos  
La confianza de algunos  
La destrución para todos  
Y cada uno de ellos.  
  
El perdón de ellos, la sangre de todos  
El pecado de todos.  
  
La misericordia de otros  
La desolación para otras  
Los engaños de algunos  
Mentiras, desesperación, nostalgia, perdida de algun ser querido.  
  
Todo nos fue arrebatado, sin pregunta alguna.  
  
El poder es odio, sangre tierra virgen, las espadas poder para otros.  
  
Con piedad, no mal gastemos el tiempo perdido.  
Porque me voy, donde munca debí salir.  
  
Con mis astrales, donde allí podremos vivir, sin mentiras  
  
Sin engaños ni traiciones.  
  
Quatro republicas independientes, nosotros sólo somos una sola.  
Un sólo cuerpo, una sola esperanza, y un sólo  
Perdón.  
  
Cogio sus cosas y salió de la sala como alma prendida del diablo, dejando a ambos bastante preocupados.  
  
********************************************************************En otra parte del mundo mágico ( en la torre del colmillo) **********************************************************************Vamos entregarle una pequeña sorpresa a esta asquerosa sangre-sucia para que aprenda la lección se va enterar.  
  
-Kar, crees que es conveniente que juguemos con el pasado?-dijo Louis -No, seas idiota, si la mandamos allí el amo estara muy contento con nosotros y ya sabes lo bien que paga con sus vassallos.  
  
-No te digo que no, pero esque la orden de fenix, el sabio mayor, todos y cada uno de ellos estan confabulados y..pero Louis no puedo acabar  
  
-No me digas que te estas asustando? Esque a caso tienes miedo? -No, no esque. -Esque nada, a callar y ya sabes lo que te toca, chiton.  
  
Cogieron sus cosas y se fueron.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- Por el momento esta un poco liado el tema, pero dentro de poco abrán muchas sorpresa. Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, esto me da fuerzas para seguir escriviendo.  
  
Besos, Kary_Snape. 


	4. capitulo 4

ï 


	5. ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES DE ESTE FIC

ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES DE ESTE FIC:  
  
Básicamente esta inspirado en una série manga llamada "ORPHEN EL MAGO" Entiendo que hayan podido adquirir males entendidos en los que se tracra.  
  
//Herm, entro a estudiar en un colegio de Magia llamado la Torre del colmillo, cuando tenía 4 años, allí estudio el arte de la espada, la mágía sin varita y sobretodo mucha mágia negra.  
  
Pero ella tenía un "problema" que no era de família de magos "así que cuando cumplio la edad para ir a howgarts pidió un intercambió para hacer ciertas asignaturas en Howgarts.  
  
//Cuando la llaman para un torneo significa que ella tiene que ir por narices ya que pertenece a la torre y no a Howgarts.  
  
// otra referencia también es que para la gente de Howgarts los de la torre todos son unos asesinos, ya que la mayoría de chicos que estudiant sus familias tiene contactos con el lado oscuro.  
  
Para ello la gente muggle para protegerse de ellos y hacerse más poderosos crean unos grupos secretos "llamados los dragones y las rosas negras "( más adelante).  
  
Bueno y básicamente es eso. 


End file.
